


ENTANGLED IN FAKE MARRIAGE

by TuyenNguyen2001



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake Marriage, Forced Marriage, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuyenNguyen2001/pseuds/TuyenNguyen2001
Summary: Gideon Knight ,27 years old, is a successful CEO of Knight Technology Corporation in Manhattan, NYC . He lives with his parents and his younger sister, Laura and she is in university. He is considered as a cold-hearted and ruthless man, but he is a typical bachelor in NYC and he prefer one night stand to serious relationship. Gideon is very confident and he is also out of the closet. However, his life is interrupted when he gets engaged to Jude Kinkade, Oscar Kinkade's son.Jude Kinkade, 22 years old, is a senior of economic field and he graduated last 2 months. His family is not rich, but they have close-knit relationship; and he is the only child in his family. He came out when he reached 18 and his family approved him very much. His parents owe a big amount of money and they have to pay it as soon as possible. So, Jude has to agree to marry Gideon, an arrogant CEO and a notorious playboy.Jude meets Gideon in the bar and they hate each other. What will happen when two opposite people are entangled in a forced marriage?
Relationships: Jude Kinkade/Noah/Zero | Gideon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Hit The Floor ▶ Zero / Jude Kinkade





	1. BETROTHAL MARRIAGE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon was working at his office when his dad calls to him. He told him to pick up Laura and we would have a dinner that night. Gideon finds his rings and he remembers his ex-boyfriend. After dinner, his marriage will be revealed soon.

**Gideon's POV:**

I'm Gideon Knight, the heir of Knight's family- one of the most wealthy ones in Manhattan. I'm CEO of my own company and I have chosen as the most successful businessman in the US for 2 years. I work very hard and my goal is the same as last year. My company has many branches in many countries, and includes a large number of bars, restaurants, pubs,... in the US. My working style is different from my normal life. In office, I'm a cold-hearted and ruthless boss, but I'm a flirty man and many guys and girls fall in love with me only by my sexy smirk. I came out as a gay man when I was 18 and had lots of boyfriends before. I went dating with some of them, some were one-night-stands. If I feel bored, I will kick their ass without hesitation , because I'm not serious type.

I live with my family, my parents and my little sister, Laura. My family is the perfect definition of "happiness", my parents were very poor in the past, but they worked and joined their hands and they had private business. They love each other and overcome thick and thin moments, and they also care to my sister and me. Laura is 20 years old now and she is still in university. She loves painting and she drew lots of pics, mainly are my portrait, my parents and landscape. I remembered when we had a vacation in Hawaii, she brought papers, crayons, brushes and pencils and she drew it. My parents always approve our decision because they know that we find right route. When I graduated from university in Technology field, they encouraged me to open a company. Thanks to my parents, I achieved lots of lucks and my business developed steadily.

I'm sitting on the chair and these thoughts emerge in my mind. I even don't know that my secretary is asking me to answer the phone call. It's my Japanese partner, who is very famous for providing raw materials, such as steels, and semiconducting components. I will have a lunch meeting with him at 12 p.m, so I offer my assistant to prepare documents and book the VIP table. My phone vibrates and it's my dad. I catch that and he speaks up:

"Good morning, my hard-working entrepreneur! It's long time when you last visited me and your mom. Do you forget 2 old people,huh?"

"No. my great daddy, I never forget you and my mom. You gave me lots of things but I can't help you to obtain your work. I'm sorry, dad, I'm very busy now."

"It's OK, sweetheart! I know you are very busy. Laura will come back home for summer vacation. Can you go to take her at 4 p.m, at the airport? We will have a dinner tonight. Do you mind, Gideon?"

"Dad, plz don't say like that. You can order me and I will do. Anyways, I will take Laura and take her home safely. You two needn't to worry."

"OK son. I feel secure when you're near to her. See you tonight, Gideon".

"Bye, Dad".

I hang up the call and lean backwards. My dad is my biggest idol, because he has a big heart with lots of love. He never wondered my decision and he always takes care of us very well. My mom is a typical woman. She was born in a rich family, and my grandpa indulged her a lot. He even refused when my dad proposed my mom and forbade their relationship. My mom persuaded and she got married to my dad,no matter what people said and rumored. They worked very hard and God blessed them. They love each other, respect each other and many people are jealous of their love. My dad is romantic type, anyways.

I go to the restaurant and meet my Japanese partner. We have a lunch meeting and we sign a contract. It's completely great opportunity for me to broaden my business to Asia. After signing the contract, I go to the airport and wait my sister. She appears after 10 minutes and we embrace tightly. Laura yells: " GIDEON, I MISS YOU SO MUCH! IT'S QUITE A LONG TIME WE MET EACH OTHER. HOW ARE YOU?"

"Laura, turn your volume down.I know, I miss you too. How is your study? Still good?"

"Yeah. I have many new friends and they are very naughty. We sometimes celebrate a small party in birthdays and we are close-knit. My friends admire you so much and they even want to meet you in reality. My brother is celebrity now!"

"OK, Laura, can we talk later? Come back home and prepare dinner with our mom or she will be angry"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. OK, we can chat on the way to home."

We head to my Porsche and we go to our mansion. I have an enormous penthouse in Manhattan and others in Hawaii, Miami,... On the way home, Laura and I chat very happily and cheerfully. Suddenly, she speaks up:

"Gideon brother, do you remember the bakery we ate when we were young? I want to go but I don't know where. Can you take me tomorrow?"

"Of course Laura, I promise. I also want to eat some sweet things and I still remember smell of cakes there".

We head to our house and I drive it to the garage. We open the door and my mom is cooking very eagerly. Laura tiptoes to the kitchen and she calls out:"MOMMY! GOOD AFTERNOON!"

My mom startles and she turns around with surprised face: " Laura, Oh My God ! My darling! I miss you so much. I want to visit you but I'm too busy"

"Mom, you forget me, huh? You only miss your daughter, what about me?", I pout.

My mom pats on my arm:" Always jealous of your sister, she's still small. You are mature now, why don't you find anyone to settle down? When will you stop your loose lifestyle?"

"Yes, Mom. But I don't know why you have to concern to my married life. I will find my suitable husband when I want. Your son are still a typical bachelor"

" Mom, he's right, my friends even admire him as a idol. He is a famous entrepreneur now and many people are willing to beg him to get married. Is it right, Gideon?"

"You understand me most, Laura", we high-five and laugh loudly. My mom shakes her head and mumbles "Stubborn kids, you two are a duo and never separate each other". 

"Mom, you have to say that we have a trio in this house. Oh,mom, you look a bit pale and thin. You should take care of yourself more. I have to ask my dad to nourish you. Oh. Where's my dad?", Laura asks her.

"He is in the study room. You can go and talk with him. He misses you too".

"Yeah,Mom. I go now. Call me when dinner's ready", she kisses my mom on the cheek and leaves.

" Gideon, you go rest, you look pale. You always skip meals,it's not good for your health. Rest a bit,plz."

"Mom, I know how to take care of myself, you needn't worry. I go to the study room now. Bye, Mom". I hug my mom I head to my bedroom. I look at the nightstand and I open it. It's engagement rings I bought for Kyle. I should have gotten married with him if he didn't moved to Europe. He left with another guy and we lost contact until now.

 _" I love Daniel, Gideon. I agreed his proposal and I will get married to him soon. Break up, Gideon! Forget me and find better guy!"_ . It's all things he said before we broke up. I place the ring box in the 1st place and head to my dad's study room. We are talking when my mom calls out: " Dinner is ready now! Go downstairs and eat now!" We eat dinner happily and then, my dad and my mom cleans up the table. Laura and I insist washing the dishes, but my parents ask us to the living room. We head to the living room and sit on the sofa. Laura glares at me and she asks:

"Gideon, do you miss Kyle? I think you got over from him. Why do you have to suffer yourself because of him? You should find another one and settle down right now."

"I know, Laura, only because I look at the rings and I miss this moment. Anyways, I don't want to settle down now. I wait until you graduate and help you set up your own business, then I will do".

"No, you needn't to worry. I can take care of myself, but I want to see my brother-in-law soon. Please, Gideon!"

"You are so crap, Laura", I chuckle and she laughs loudly".

We are talking when my parents head to the living room. My dad starts: "Gideon, I want to say an important thing with you. I hope you can calm down and listen to me".

"Dad, why are you serious? What happened?"- I ask, being out of my curiosity.

"Gideon, do you remember Oscar Kinkade? He is my long-term friend and he is in financial difficulty now. I want to..."

"invest in his company? It's your decision, why do you need to ask my permission? You are a powerful man and you rule the business world", I interrupt him.

"It's not my point, Gideon. I mean...we had a betrothal promise that we will marry off our first children. And now, I.want.you.to.marry.his.son."- My dad closes his eyes and emphasizes every word he said.

"What? Dad, I don't understand. Why I have to get married to a stranger only because his dad is your best friend? I even don't know him!", I shout and thrash my hands on the table. My mom and Laura startle first, then they compose their position. I'm so surprised and I can't stand still. However, I remind myself that my dad is a manipulative man, who never decided anything without reasons. If he asks me to do it, I believe that there's something special here. I calm down myself and I continue:

"OK, dad, if this action can make you happy, I will do. I know that you never did anything without not thinking. You always have brilliant decisions and I respect them. I only want to know more about him. Can you give me some details?"

"Of course, Gideon, I know the dean of his university, I only ask and he will give me Jude's details. Oh, I almost forget it. His name is Jude Kinkade, he studies Photography and he will graduate soon."

"Jude...Kinkade? God, I know him, dad. We study in the Spanish class. Why didn't you say earlier? If I knew that he was my brother-in-law, I would treat him better." -Laura says.

"Oh yeah, Laura, I forgot that you are in the same university as him. OK, so do you know him well?"- my dad asks Laura.

" Dad, he is very kind and gorgeous, he helps me a lot. He is very cute and innocent, and I often tease him and he always blushes deeply."- Laura describes him with a happy smile.

I start wondering how handsome he is. I want to see his face and tease him like Laura. I love looking guys embarrassing and blushing when I flirt them. "Jude Kinkade, you will know who am I when you meet me", I mumble. I look up and see my mom glaring at me, I feel a bit confused. I can't tell lies when I'm around her, she will turn on her detective mode and...then, you know what happen. She asks me: "Gideon, are you craving to meet Jude? I can see your eyes twinkling as stars when Laura mentions him. You are impatient to see him, right?"

I know that I never hide anything, so I shrug my shoulder and look away.She's right. I'm an impatient man and I never want to wait too long to see anyone else. OK, so I will be married man soon. I will prepare a party and invite my old friends, then announce my wedding. They always ask me to marry soon, but I always deny. It will be fun, I bet.

After talking, we see a film together until 11 p.m. Then, we go to bed for a hard-working week.


	2. APPLYING FOR PERSONAL ASSISTANT OF MY FIANCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude works as a bartender to earn some money to find a job in 2 months. He want to be independent and help his family to overcome this hard time.  
> Gideon and his close friend, Matthew, go to the bar and then, he meets Jude. Jude make Gideon's friend angry and he is fired. He has to find another job, and he applies for assistant in Knight Tech Corp. Let's see what will happen next.

**Jude's POV:**

I'm Jude Kinkade, I come from a medium family with 3 people: my parents and me. We love each other although we have many difficulties. My parents have to owe money to buy a small flat in NY and to pay for my tuition fee. They move here because they want me to enroll in NY university. My dad said:"You are our only child, you are our diamond and our pride. We will attempt to give you a happy family". Our family is not too rich, but we are very close to each other. But now, we have to pay for the debts and monthly bills. So, I have to find part-time jobs to earn money and help them pay the debts.

I'm thinking when my friend, Noah, flicks me on my head and he yells " Jude, move your ass or I will ask boss to deduce your salary. Go and make 5 tequilas for 2 gentlemen in the VIP room, room 201. You better be careful or our boss will be irritated. They are wealthy businessmen and hot as hell!". His eyes brighten when he mentions them. I don't like these rich old men, who can't control their manhood in their pants. I used to spill a whole cocktail in an old man's suit only because he slapped my ass. My boss deduced my salary and I had to say sorry to him. I hope that these guests won't be like this.

I take five tequilas and go upstairs. I head to room 201 and I feel something intense when I come closer. I smell a scent, an alluring smell which attracts me and I in voluntarily open the door and go ahead. I forget that I'm taking the tray. The last thing I know is someone standing in front of me with towering height. I hear something breaking and tequila smell on the floor. I look down and then,...oh no, I spilled all tequilas on the floor. I hear someone groaning with raspy voice:

"What the hell, boy? Are you blind? You destroy my suit. Do you know how much it is? It's freaking expensive, 5000 dollars. Compensate for me or I will tell to your boss. You are too clumsy".

"Hey, what happened here? Why do you shout too loudly, Matthew?"- another man enters the room.

I turn around and I meet an attractive man with blue eyes and curly brunette hair. He looks so sexy and hot AF! I can smell the musky smell from him, too alluring. He winks at me and approaches the Matthew man. Matthew speaks up:"Gideon, look at what he did to my shirt, I just bought it last week, but now it is dirty now. How can a clumsy one work at this bar? Fuck!"

"Matt, screw him. He is only a mediocre waiter. I will take you to shopping mall and buy another one for my wedding. Is it OK, Matty? "

" OK, I will... Wait! You will get married? Who is he? I want a premiere, Gideon."

" His name is Jude Kinkade, my dad's friend's son. 'He is kind and gorgeous and innocent', Laura said that. I still don't meet him, buddy. But I know that he will never refuse me."

"But why does he agree to marry to you? I think he's only a gold-digger, Gideon. You should be careful with him."

"No, I find out about him, a 22-year-old guy, only child of a moderate family. He studies Economics and he knows my sister. He has graduated last 2 months and he has 3.8 GPA, so impressive.He isn't gold-digging type,I bet."

"Hey, fuck off. Why do you still stand here?"

"I know you are rich sir, but I don't mean to do it. You don't know anything but you say a guy is gold-digger only because he wants to settle down with a rich businessman. What if he is forced to do it?"

" Hey, boy. You are too nosy now. I will make you unemployed in 5 mins. Do you believe it?"

"OK, Matt, go to my house and drink wine instead. I'm too tired now. I'm sorry for his impoliteness."- Gideon says and leaves the room.

After they leave, Noah enters the room and calls out my name: "Jude,what happened? I heard someone shouting. Oh My God! How this mess appear here? Our boss is about to come here"

"What happened, Noah? I saw Mr. Knight and Mr. Thompson leaving our bar; especially Mr. Thompson, he looks annoyed", my boss asks.

"Uh, I...spilled tequila...on his suit...and he..."

"OK, Jude,I can imagine now. I can't keep you here, I will give you this month's salary and you have to resign now. You made too many mistakes and I can't stand you anymore. Take this envelope and get out."

"Boss, I don't mean to do it. I need money to apply jobs, please! Help me!"

"Jude, I can't. Do you know who is Mr. Thompson? He owns this bar and he is a powerful man. I can lose my job because of you. You have to resign,sorry"

I take the envelope and cry. The boss leaves and Noah embraces me and sympathizes me by his sweet voice: " Jude, this bar doesn't belong to you. You are worth having a better job. it's a good opportunity for you to find more well-paid one. Um...I have a saving here and I will give it to you. Don't worry, I can earn later, but you need it right now. Take this, OK. You can render when you have money."

Noah takes a wad of 4000 dollars for me, so I have 10000 dollars now. I can pay my bill for my room and prepare to apply a job. I get out of the bar and kiss Noah on his cheek. I know that he only consider me as a small brother, so I never thought of loving him. I walk to my apartment because I want to save my money. I go to my flat and I'm surprised when I see my parents are still awake.

"Jude, why do you come back home early? You usually come back at night or even in the following morning. What happened?"

"Um...I was resigned...because I...spilled tequila on... guest's suit. And my boss asked me to resign",I answer and sigh deeply.

"What did he do to you, Jude? Harass you or touch on your body? I wouldn't tolerate for him if he did it", my dad come closer and grip my arms with angry eyes.

"No, dad, it's my fault and I did resign. I will find another job, which is better than bartender. I also have money here, I can use some and the rest are used for paying bills. I will work and help you two pay the debts. I will repay your efforts and fulfill my filial piety. I will start finding tomorrow. OK, go to sleep, Mom and dad! Good night!"

"Wait, Jude. I want to say one thing to you.I hope you will listen and don't freak out. Is it OK?" , my dad asks me and I turn round.

"Um...Jude, I have decided that... we will marry off you to my friend's son. I want to ask your opinion about this. Mr. Knight agreed to pay all the debts if you...agree to marry his son".

"Dad, you...want me to marry right now? I'm only 22, I still don't have stable job. I can't stand being rumored as gold-digger".

"Jude, I know it's not a good choice, but it's the last option. Don't worry, Jude, they are kind-hearted and they are our friends", my mom continues.

"OK, if it is the last option, I will do. I... can't stand ... seeing you two miserable. I owe you a lot, I think it's time for me....to complete my duties", my voice cracks and I cry loudly. I hug my mom and my dad and they also cry. I know they never abandon me, we are in difficulty and we need to overcome it.

"Jude, pardon me! I don't plan to disown you. You are our little son, you are our diamond, precious and irreplaceable", my dad says and we cry while hugging.

"OK, dad,mom, go sleeping. We will discuss about it tomorrow. Is it OK?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jude, wake up! You said that you have to find jobs today. Wake up now or you can't find anything", my mom yells and I open my eyes. Shit! I have to hurry,I need a job and money because I don't want my future husband think bad about me.I do morning hygiene and eat breakfast. After eating breakfast, I take my computer and start finding vacations. Suddenly, my phone vibrates and it's Noah calling to me. I catch the phone:

-Hey Jude, are you awake? I have just heard good news. I think it will work for you.

-What is this, Noah? 

-Jude, do you remember Mr. Knight, who was in the bar last night? I heard that he is finding PA. You can consider it.

-Yeah, I remember him. So,... he is finding PA, right? I will try applying, Noah. Thanks, Noah!

-You're welcome, Jude. You should hurry up or you will lose this opportunity. I will send you the link, so you can 

-Yeah, Noah. Um...I have a thing to say to you...I...will get married, Noah. The wedding will be held next week . I want to invite you, Noah.

-OH MY GOD, JUDE! You will get married? Yes, I will join in your wedding and I will be your best man. My little Jude are going to be a family man. Oh, bye Jude, I have to go out now.

-OK,bye Noah, see you later.

I hang up my phone and I click on the link Noah sent me. It turns out the famous Knight Tech Corp. I have dreamed of working here when I was still in university. I search the application form and I fill in it. After 30 mins, my phone vibrates and appears a strange ID. I catch this and a woman's voice speaks up:

-Hello, Am I talking to Mr. Kinkade?

-Yes, I'm Jude Kinkade. Who are you?

-My name is Anna, I'm working at the K.T.C and I want to notify you that you will have an appointment tomorrow. It will start at 8 a.m ,so you have to be on time or Mr. Knight will be angry. See you later.

-Thank you very much. I will be on time and I won't make him disappoint.

I feel so happy when I can find a stable job, but the happiness doesn't last long. I suddenly realize that Anna mentioned Mr.Knight. Oh no, I will become my fiance's PA? I only hope that he is a good man, or I will be fucked up.

**Gideon's POV:**

I just asked the dean of NY university about Jude Kinkade, and he gave me a copy of his profile. I opened it and it revealed a picture of a young guy. He looks very handsome and innocent, with curly brown hair and brown eyes. He looks quite familiar, I think I met him before. Oh, he is Oscar's son, the boy I played with 15 years ago.

At that time, I was only 12 and he was 7 years old. My family had a picnic, and my mom invited Kinkade family to join. I was impressed by a young boy who looked lost when he entered my house. It seemed that he never saw any buildings like this before. His eyes twinkled as stars and I was attracted by his innocent looks. I started the conversation first, and then, Laura, he and I woke up the whole night and chatted in the tent. I can't remember what we had talk, I only remember that we had laughed very loudly and we spent 3 days talking and playing. After that, we left and until now, I still can't contact to Jude. I hope I can meet him someday, and now it happens. I look at his academic performance, he gained 3.8 GPA, very outstanding. He learns for Economics and he has many awards. I was thinking when my phone vibrated. I caught the call and then, Matthew asked me if I could go to the bar that night. I agreed and after finishing my work, I drove to his house and we headed to the bar. I used my usual perfume- musky one. I went to the VIP room and waited. After a while, we offered 5 tequilas and we were sitting and chatted about the next project. I went to the bathroom in some minutes, but I forgot my phone on the sofa. I was about to leave the bathroom when I heard someone shouting. It was Matthew, what happened? He is a bad-tempered man and he hates clumsiness and laziness. I went out and entered the room when I saw a waiter standing near Matthew. I smelt tequilas on the floor and I saw Matthew's suit was dirty. Oh no, boy! You made big mistake! You pushed his buttons and he wouldn't tolerate for this guy. I approached and then, I was surprised when I saw... Jude. Oh, he works at that bar. I saw his chocolate brown eyes, and he looked lost and frightened. I know, he was scolded by Matty. I asked Matt to leave here and I also told him about my wedding. He was happy,but the next thing he said made me wonder alot . He said that my fiance was a gold-digger because he wanted to marry me. I don't know why, but I feel like it wasn't true. 

I was thinking when I heard the knock in the door,and my secretary asked me to come in. I asked her to do and she started:

"Mr. Knight, the PA interview will happen tomorrow. There are 25 people applying for this position, so can we do it for only one day? I'm afraid that you can't".

"Anna, it's fine, I can interview all of them in only a day. Let's contact to them and ask them to come here at 8 a.m. I will do the rest, OK? Can you give me the list, Anna?"

"Of course, Mr.Knight, i will send you immediately."

I looked at the list and I saw the name "Jude Kinkade" at the 25th position. 'Oh, so he wants to work here. I will apply him for this job, he is worthy', I think in my back of my mind.

I waited for the next morning and I could meet him, my fiance and my future husband.


	3. MY HANDSOME BOSS IS MY FIANCE?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude goes to Knight Tech Corp. and he meets his boss. He can't believe that Gideon Knight is attractive and hot AF. Let's see what happens at the office.

**Jude's POV:**

After receiving the call from Anna, I start preparing for the interview. I search about K.T.C in case I have to answer some questions about it. I have to say that this position is very interesting and well-paid. I scroll down and then, I see the owner of this company-Gideon Knight. Oh Jesus! How attractive he is! His blue eyes are like magnets that pull me closer to see, and the blond hair, looks so soft and it is slicked back. I can't believe in my eyes, my boss looks like a model from G.Q (Gentlemen Quarterly) magazine. He reminds me of my childhood friend, he also has blue eyes and blond hair. I met him 15 years ago in a picnic. I can't remember his name, but I remember that he has a sister. I'm thinking when my phone vibrates. I look at the ID, it's Laura. I knew her when I was in French class, and she is humorous. She often talks about his brother, a successful CEO. I catch the call and I hear her funny voice:

-Hey Jude, long time no see you. I want to ask you if you are free today. I want to meet you at the cafe.

-Laura, I have to prepare to apply for my job. Can we meet in another day?

-No, Jude! You have to go out with me. Please, I insist . She is whining and I bet she would use her puppy eyes if she was here. 

-OK,Laura, I have to accept your invitation or you will blackmail me. Why don't we meet at 2 p.m.? See you later!

-OK, I will pick you up. See you soon.

I hang up the phone and I go to the kitchen. I want to cook something, but you know...I'm not careful, if not saying that I'm clumsy. I decide to make sandwich because it is easy to make. I place it on the plate and eat them. After eating, I wash the plate and take a short nap. I wake up at 1:30 and get ready for Laura. After 10 mins, Laura drives her car to my house and she picks me up to a cafe. It belongs to her family, so she can ask anything without complaints. We go upstairs and choose a table. The view here is very stunning and cool. A waiter approaches and asks them politely:

"Dear Ms.Knight and sir, what do you want now?"

"OK, Thomas, I asked you to call me Laura many time. Anyways, I want a milkshake and a cupcake. what about you Jude?"

"Hmm... latte and a raspberry pie. Thanks", I answer.

Thomas takes note and he returns after 15 mins. I'm drinking latte when Laura asks me:

"Jude, I heard on the phone that you find a job. What is that?"

"Yeah, I will start working tomorrow. Oh, Laura, do you know K.T.C? It is a famous company."

"Of course, it's my brother's company. Why do you ask me like that?", she chuckles.

"Holy shit! So I will have an interview for his PA?", I ask to get out of my curiosity.

"Oh My God, Jude. You will work with him? Congrats, Jude. You will work for the most handsome and successful businessmen in the world. He is the typical bachelor of Manhattan and the USA."

"Yeah, Laura, I know it! You needn't to PR your brother to me. He isn't my type", I say to her confidently, but I'm lying to her.

"OK, Jude. I admit that I said it many times, but I can't believe that you don't fall in his trap. It's strange now!"

I suddenly realize that I will...get married to him. So, Laura will be... my sister-in-law? It's too shocking. Laura glares at me and she asks:

"Hey Jude, what are you thinking?"

"Laura,I have to reveal a truth... Iwillgetmarriedtoyourbrother", I say it in a breath and I sigh deeply.

She laughs loudly and shakes her head, what? She knows it? 

"Laura, why do you laugh at me? What happened?"

"You freak out when you realize that you will be my brother-in-law. I'm about to say but you know it, so it's over."

"Laura, it's a sudden and I can't...believe it!"

"Jude, it will be fine. I will protect you from his wrath and triumph."

"What Laura? Is he bad-tempered? You make me feel scared"

"I have to say that he is...hot AF. I bet you can't help but fall for him. He is only angry if anyone pushes his buttons. I believe that my Juddie never does it",she pinches my cheeks and smiles brightly.

After that, she takes me to home and I go to my bedroom immediately. How can it happen? I will get married to my boss! No!!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's 7 a.m. now, Jude. Wake up or your boss will feel unpleasant, it's your first day at work", my mom yells and pull the cover out of my body. I go to the bathroom and take quick shower, then I eat breakfast. I have to be at his office at 8, so I have to hurry now. I wear a royal blue shirt, black pants and matching blue tie. I take the bus and I get off at the bus stop at 7:45. I walk to the entrance and I look at the building. I go to the lobby and I see a receptionist working. I come closer and she looks up to me and she smiles brightly. I clear my throat and ask her:

"Excuse me, Madam. Can you tell me where is Mr. Knight's office?"

"Good morning sir.My name is Jane and I work here. Mr.Knight is in the 45th floor. You should hurry or he will scold you"

I say thank to Jane and I go to the elevator. I press the button 45 to reach to this floor. I take my phone and scroll down my Instagram, and the elevator stops at 20th floor. After that, a man enters and he sees me. He smiles and asks me:

"Good morning, dude! You work here?I never met you before."

"I just go for interview as PA of Mr.Knight. What are you doing here, sir?"

"I'm Daniel, you can call me Danny or Daniel. What's your name?"

"My name is Jude", I answer.

"Oh, a sexy name. I wonder how your "juice" taste. Oh, you just said that you interview for Gideon's PA?", I smirks and winks at me.

"Yeah...well...how can you call your boss by his real name? It's impolite, sir, I mean...Danny."

"I'm his friend, Jude,he never minds if I call me like this. Oh hey, Jude, can I take you go out tonight?", he flirts me too hard.

"Uh...I will consider your invitation, Danny. Which floor will you get, Danny, anyways?"

"Same floor, Jude, I want to meet Gideon to discuss some plans"

The elevator door opens and we get out. Danny gives me a note and he says:"Call me if you want to go out tonight. Good luck".

I smile and go to the reception table, then ask the receptionist. I head to the waiting room and see many people here. I'm too shocked when I find out...I'm the only man here. Of course, more women are PA or secretary than men. I can see many girls here, they wear short skirts which reveal their breasts and legs. A woman enters and gives us number. I'm the last person with number 25, so I have to wait 24 people. I feel more worried when the first 5 people come and go out in a short time. I think they don't focus on the work but the boss. After a while, all of them leave except me.

I feel so stressful and butterflies in my stomach. I don't know what will happen behind the door. I knock the door and a faint voice raises and asks me to come in. I open the door and I can't believe in my eyes because the office is very beautiful and stunning. It is painted creamy color, with crystal windows and royal blue curtains. The chandeliers are used yellowish orange color, make the whole atmosphere cozy and warm. I'm looking eagerly when I hear someone clearing his throat. I realize that my boss is sitting on the desk in the middle of the room and he is staring at me. "How sexy he is! These blue eyes are scrutinizing me and his blond hair is falling on his forehead and it looks a bit messy. It looks hot AF! I can't help but look at him eagerly.He raises his voice:

"Sit down, Mr Kinkade. I don't have all day for you".

He looks so professional and bossy, which makes me feel more nervous. I go to the chair and I place my resume on the table. He takes it and skims some minutes. He asks me suddenly:

"Mr. Kinkade, why do you want to do in this company?"

"This position is very good and the company is a famous one. I want to have a good experience and of course, a good salary to earn my living."

"It's great, Mr Kinkade, I think I needn't to ask any qts. You are the most suitable person for this position. You will start working tomorrow, so b you have to be here at 8 AM. I will instruct you tomorrow morning about details and tasks. You can leave now."

I can't believe it! I'm employed to be his PA! I have to keep calm or I will burst my feeling out there. I say good bye to him and I go to the elevator. I will notify it to my parents and I bet, they will be happy for it. Oh! I forget that he will get engaged with me. My fiancee is the hottest man I've ever seen. So I will be... Mr. Jude Kinkade Knight? I wonder how he can talk professionally to me though he knows I'm your his future husband. I go to the bus stop and I take off a bus to come home. I have to prepare for the next day.

**Gideon's POV:**

I woke up and saw a young man sleeping on the bed. Oh, I took him to the hotel last night. He is a neurotic and horny guy. We had sex 4 times and he still pouted when I refused. I woke up and asked him to leave. He whined at me: "No, you can't dismiss me. I will be here to wait you, or you can take me to your office. I want you very much".

"You want me or my dick and my money? You are shameless, dude. Get out or you have to regret to my decision", I smirked at him and threatened him. He ran out after looking at me with resentful eyes. I couldn't understand what happened. He was just a stripper and I only wanted one night stand. OK, forget him. I had to go to my company because I had to prepare an interview for my PA position. Yeah, I finally meet Jude Kinkade, my fiance and future husband. I wonder how he looked after 15 years.

I went to my office and asked Anna to make me a cup of coffee. I asked her to give me the list and I was so surprised. All of them are girls and ladies, except... Jude Kinkade. I asked Anna to give them the number. Five girls entered my room and they only wanted to seduce me. They tried to reveal their body to me, but I didn't care. _Sorry girls, I prefer dicks and ass than breasts._

All of them entered and left after some minutes because of my attitude. The last person was Jude Kinkade. I saw him enter my room from my eye corner ans he looked so nervous. I turned around to see him, but he was focusing on looking at my office. I cleared my throat and then, he looked straight to me eyes. Fuck! His eyes are innocent and beautiful as hell! His brunette hair looked silky and smooth. I only wanted to come closer and touched it, but I thought an idea that I would be acted as bossy and professional. I asked him a question, but my eyes looked at his full lips. I wondered how it tasted. I felt my manhood harden a bit, especially when he bit his lips when he was nervous. I chose him and asked him to come here at 8 AM.

_Jude Kinkade, I will make you fall in my trap and you will be mine...ONLY MINE._


	4. MY FIRST DAY AT WORK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude starts his first working day with confidence. He comes to Gideon's office and Gideon introduces the work for him. On the other hand, Daniel goes on flirting Jude, which makes Gideon feel a bit jealous. Let's see how Jude will deal with his job and his boss.

**Jude's POV:**

I wake up at 7 A.M because I want to prepare carefully before going to work. The last thing I want is my boss complains and scold me because I'm late at work. I take a shower and than, I wear a turquoise blue blouse and black pants, and I wear a matching tie. I also spray a bit perfume, it is cheap one but I want to have self-confidence. After dressing, my phone vibrates and I see a message from a stranger: 

-Hey Jude, Danny's here. It's your 1st day, right? Good luck, cutie!🥰

-Oh, hey Danny. Thanks for your message.

-Jude, I want to meet you tonight, do you mind going out with me?

-Thanks, Danny. I will consider your invitation. I hope my boss doesn't give me too much task.

-OK, Jude, meet you later. Bye.

I smile slightly and I take my backpack with my laptop. It's a gift I received in university when I won a contest. I wonder who gave it to me, I want to thank him whoever did it. I protect it from scratching and dropping because it's my only property. I put it on my back and I go to the bus stop. I take off the bus and after 20 mins, I reach to the building. I see a small bakery near to it, so I go and buy a cupcake and a cup of latte. Yes, I have sweet tooth and I love sweet things. I don't care too much about my weight, because I know that my body is fit. After eating breakfast, I go to the elevator and press the button 45, the top floor of this building. The elevator door opens and I head to Mr. Knight's office first . I knock the door and I hear the familiar voice asking me to come in.

I open the door and I'm so surprised when I see Daniel chatting with Mr. Knight. Daniel turns round and he speaks up first: "Hello Jude, glad to see you there. Oh, I have to come to my company now, Gideon, see you later". He winks at me and leaves the room, leaving me alone with Mr. Knight. I see his eyes glaring at me suspiciously, as if I'm a criminal. He clears his throat and says:

"Mr. Kinkade, sit down and I will tell some rules. First of all, you have to make me a cup of coffee when you come here, black coffee and a small teaspoon of rum. Secondly, you have to respond any offers and orders from me when I call you from the intercom. You must catch it as soon as possible, I hate waiting too long. Then, you have to work at your own office and I also install a surveillance camera in the room, so never think of absence or playing or chatting, anything else. The folders on the table is your task today. You have to sort out in alphabetical order and send emails to clients, associates and other departments. Then, you fill in your personal information and other employees in computer system. You have to give me back the folders at 6 PM and then you can be dismissed. Are you clear?". He orders with cold voice and his eyes are looking at me intensely. I feel a bit warm on my cheeks under his stares.

I only nod my head and take the folders by both of my hands. It's a bit heavy, but I try to keep it firmly,not dropping on the floor. I can see him smirking from my corner of my eyes. "How dare you? You think it is ridiculous?", I mumble in the air. I open the door and I try to control my balance and I go to my office, next to his one. I place it on the table and I start looking around. It has white and blue paint, it's my favorite colors. I see a telecom on the table and in the corner of the room, there is a surveillance camera. How weird it is! There is also a laptop and an IPad with a note: "Only available for professional purposes". I start working and then I hear my intercom ringing. I catch it in case he is angry with me. He asks me to go to his office. I enter his office and he orders:

"Mr. Kinkade, come to Mr. Thompson's office and takes his signature for these documents. Then, you go to the break room and make me a cup of coffee".

"OK, boss", I answer and go to the elevator. I feel a bit scared and nervous because of Mr. Thompson. The last time I met him, I made him frustrated and furious. I only hope that he doesn't scold or anger to me. I go to his office in the 44th floor and I'm so surprised when he doesn't do anything but sign the documents. He looks at me and smiles. I return to my office and go on working. 

It's 12 P.M now and I feel very hungry, so I go to Mr. Knight's office and I ask him permission. He doesn't answer, only nods his head. I go to Anna's room and asks her if she wants to have lunch with me. She yells happily: "Yeah, of course, Jude. I appreciate your invitation. We can go to the cafeteria and order some food. I bet you will like it."

We go to the cafeteria and we order chicken soup and garlic bread. We are eating when I ask Anna:

"Hey Anna, how long have you worked here? Which department are you working?"

"I have worked here for 4 years and I'm working as a PA of Mr. Thompson. Because Mr. Knight fired his PA, so I worked temporarily for him. I will return my original job tomorrow".

"What? You work for Mr. Thompson? It is quite surprising."

"Why do you say that? He is a good boss, though he is sometimes bad-tempered, but he is good in general. I want to say to you a secret, but you don't reveal it to anyone."

"Tell it, Anna. I swear to God that my mouth is sealed", I smile to her.

" I...I have a crush on...him, I mean Mr. Thompson. I know that we never work out but nobody forbids us dreaming, right?"

"Yeah, Anna,but he is a intimidating man, how can you have a crush on him?"

"Yes, he is,but he isn't as timid as Mr. Knight. Mr. Knight is a playboy in reality, but he is extremely serious in business. Never frustrate or infuriate him or you will know the consequences."

I can't believe it. he looks too handsome and attractive to be an arrogant boss. I and Anna come back and I'm working when the intercom rings. I catch this and he orders me to finish the work as soon as possible and give documents back. I sigh heavily and I go on working until 5 P.M. I go to his office and give him folders. He looks at the papers at bit and he says shortly: " You can dismiss now. See you tomorrow". I tell him good night but he doesn't answer, so I go to the elevator and go to the bus stop. I wait the last catch, but it seems that I can't catch any bus. So, I have to walk to my house or my parents will be worried. I'm walking when a car stops suddenly in my left hand side. The window is scrolled down and a man calls me:

"Hey Jude, get on my car, I will take you home. It's late now", the man pulls out of his glasses and it turns out Danny. 

"Oh, Danny? You needn't to do that. I can walk to my house, don't worry".

"Jude, please, get on my car. I want to take you out for a dinner", Danny says.

"OK, but it is only a normal dinner, right?"

Daniel only smiles and doesn't say anything. I get on the car and he takes me to an Italian restaurant. We go to the entrance and the staff bowing their heads down. I think that Daniel is famous here. We go to the VIP table and a waiter goes to our table with polite manner. Daniel orders the food and then, we are talking about stuffs. Suddenly, my phone vibrates and a strange calls to me. I excuse myself and go out. I catch the phone and I hear an annoying voice: "Mr. Kinkade, I want you to complete the task I just sent to you in 2 hours. If don't, you will know the consequences".

He hangs up the phone without any greetings or warning. I return to the table I say to Danny:

"Sorry, Danny, my boss just asked me to do some work,so I have to leave now. Can we meet in another time?"

"It's OK, Jude, we can. Do your duty or your boss will be angry. I know him, he hates indolence at work".

"Sorry you again, Danny".

I go out and catch a cab. I open the phone when I'm on the cab. I see a file of 40 pages, and I have to proof-read it in 2 hours. He is a devilish handsome man, who hides his true colors beneath his gorgeous face. When I come to my house, I go to my room and open the documents. I have to do it now or my boss will do anything I can't guess or predict. After one and a half of hours, I proofread all 40 pages and send to him. I feel sleepy, so I go to sleep just after I finish my work. I sleep and look forward to a good day tomorrow.

* * *

I wake up at 7:30 AM and I have to prepare going to my office as fast as possible. I take the bus and when I reach to the entrance, I rush to the elevator and I press the button 45. The elevator stops at floor 36 and then, a man enters when i'm using my phone. I look up and see Mr. Thompson smiling at me. I don't know what happened, but he didn't scold or insult me because of my fault at the bar. I smile to him and he asks me:

"Good morning, Mr. Kinkade, I'm sorry for my action at the bar. Oh, you will be Mr. Knight in the future, so I don't want to be scolded by your boss. Forgive me, please."

"It's OK, Mr. Thompson, I was already fired and it's not your fault. I did the mess and I have to be responsible", I answer him with a smiling face.

The elevator stops and we get out of the elevator. When I just get out, I see Daniel talking with Mr. Knight. I go to my office when Danny calls me:

"Jude, a good day. I want to talk with you a bit, do you mind?"

"It's OK, Danny, I have to ask my boss's permission first"

I turn to Mr. Knight's direction and I speak up:

"Can I talk with Danny a bit? I will return immediately, and I will make you coffee. Is it OK, Mr. Knight?"

"No", it's all things he says and he goes to his office. He shuts the door aggressively, making me startle.

**Gideon's POV:**

I felt a bit tired after having sex last night with a young guy, he was very greedy and he asked me to have sex 4 times last night. Now, I was feeling a bit exhausted and I look a bit messy. I looked at the mirror and I combed my hair a bit. I drove my BMW to my office and I went to my floor. I waited about 10 mins and then, Jude Kinkade appeared. He looked very handsome in royal blue shirt and black pants. I wanted to flirt him,but I remembered that I was his boss and I prefer being bossy type. I told him about rules and tasks and I gave him a stack of folders.

I was working when Daniel burst in my room. He never knocked the door because he is my friend. He sat on the chair opposite to my desk and then, he asked me:

"Hey Gideon, you just hired a new PA? Wow, you are very good at looking men. He is so cute and friendly. I will take him for a date and I'm sure that he will fall in love with me soon."

"Danny, what do you want now? You go to my company to discuss our work or flirt my PA? I fired my last PA because of you. He didn't care anything but you. Can you stop flirting my new PA, OK?

If don't, you will know what I will do to you. Your parents usually call and ask me about you. They said that if you didn't settle down, be ready to be disowned. Do you want me to..."

"Gideon, buddy, please don't. We are best friend anyways, so can you keep my secrets? I don't want to be disowned"

"So, start our work now and stop babbling".

We discussed about 40 mins and then, he left my room. I took the intercom and I called to Jude. I asked him to take Matthew's signature, and he looked so lost and scared. I know, he was afraid of Matt after the accident in the bar. I told Matt about my betrothal marriage and he realized that the guy he scolded was Jude. So, I asked him to say sorry to him, and Matt agreed. I understood him, he is not as bad-tempered as me. I used to be a rebellious boy in university. I even hit a guy only because he refused my confession. I could destroy anything when I was angry. And these things Daniel just said made me furious, was I jealous? I shook my head and went on working. After finishing the work, Jude went to my room and gave me back the folders.

I was in the living room when my phone vibrated. Daniel called me and I slid the hearing button. He said:

"Good evening, Gideon. Can we meet tomorrow? I want to discuss you about our plan in France".

"You can pay a visit to my mansion now. I'm free now", I insisted him.

"No Gideon, I'm taking Jude to the restaurant for dinner date. I can't leave now", he said with funny tone.

I felt a bit angry when I heard that my fiance will go out with another man. I heard someone chuckle. I guessed it was Jude. How can he smile comfortably with Daniel, whilst he only kept silent when I met him. I made an idea: ask Jude to complete something in short time and he will do. I know that he never wants to be fired. I took my phone and called for Jude. He caught the call and I asked him to proofread the document I sent him. It had 40 pages and he had to do in 2 hours. he hung up the phone and I smiled inside. I would talk to him tomorrow.

\-----------------------------------------------

I'm talking to Daniel in the corridors and he was eagerly listening. We will have a business trip next month, so I want him to provide me information.Suddenly, I felt someone's presence here, so I look up. it's Jude who is standing by the door. Daniel greets Jude with a smile, and Jude does too. I clear my throat and Jude asks me:

"Can I talk with Danny a bit? I will return immediately and I will make you coffee. Is it OK, Mr Knight?"

I stop some seconds to swallow his sentence. I realize that he calls Daniel by his nickname. What the hell? I also want him to call me like that, but he always acts coldly when he is near to me. I feel angry and I shut the door aggressively and it makes threatening sound to Jude. I will talk to him and I... I WILL MAKE HIM MINE... ONLY MINE. WAIT ME, JUDE KINKADE!


	5. YOU ARE MY FIANCE, KINKADE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon asks Jude to meet him at the office and Gideon insults Jude. And it makes Jude feel angry and they argue each other. Gideon says to Jude about the marriage and he forces Jude to be at the church next week and they will be married. Our couple is opposite as f***.

**Gideon's POV:**

After entering my office, I sit on the chair and sigh heavily. I can't help but drag Jude to my arms and kiss him in front of Danny, how can he flirt my future fiancé? My train of thoughts is interrupt by the opening sound of the door. I look up and see Jude stand in front of me. I stand up and approach him, and he steps backwards until his back meets the wall. I look straight in his eyes and he seems to feel embarrassed because of my close proximity. He looks down, but I can see his cheeks flushing red and he even licks his lips. I feel my lips dry, too and I also lick them. I'm about to kiss him, but I think of Danny's smirk when he kisses Jude. I walk away and I speak up:

"Yeah, now I can understand you, my personal assistant, Mr. Kinkade. You show your true colors when you are around rich men. Matthew was right when he said that you were only a gold-digger. You can do anything to earn money, even flirt my business partner and also my best friend. You are too greedy, Jude Kinkade. How much do you want".

He comes to me and slaps me and then he says: "Mr. Knight, stop insulting me! You can't understand me! You are too shallow and I hate you. I thought that you aren't too heartless and cold when I met you at the bar. I worked as a bartender, yes, but I never sold my body. You are rich and wealthy, but you can't judge me as looking a book cover without reading it".

He opens the door, but I take his hand I drag him to my side. I push him to the wall and I speak up loudly:

'JUDE KINKADE, DON'T PRETEND AS YOU DON'T KNOW! I'M YOUR FUTURE HUSBAND AND I WON'T WAIT ANYTIME. WE WILL GET MARRIED ON NEXT WEEK AND YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING! I WILL SEE HOW STUBBORN YOU ARE!"

"I won't marry you, Gideon Knight! You are arrogant and bossy. I don't want to be your husband and bear your wrath. Yeah, I'm poor but I never lose my pride to marry a jerk like you! You..."

I don't want him to complete the sentence so I kiss his lips. He pushes my buttons when he calls my real name, fuckin' the first time. I kiss him until we are out of breath and I leave my lips from his. I can feel the taste of coffee and milk in his mouth and hell, his lips are so juicy. He places his hands on my chest and he shoves me and he gets out. I will make him marry me, no matter what he does.

**Jude's POV:**

I can't believe it, my boss and also my future husband...just...kissed me. This fuckin' jerk stole my first kiss 10 mins ago, too aggressively and possessively. I don't know why, but I didn't push him away when he kissed me and I even...halted my feet and let him do anything he wanted. I take Coca-Cola can and return to the table. She looks up and I sit down with sad face. She asks me:

"Jude babe, why are you too sad when we eat lunch? You usually chat happily with me, but today you are silent and look so awful. Wait...you lips are swollen...what happened, Jude?"

"Anna, nothing happened. I tasted Mr. Knight's coffee temperature and I was burnt a bit. I will apply the balm later".

"Jude, don't tell lies, you know? You say it but your eyes say to me that you are hiding something. Tell me, I will keep it as a secret,don't worry Jude!"

"Umm...well... Mr. Knight ...he just...kissed me".

"It's good, man...wait, our boss kissed you? You are too lucky, Jude".

"What do you mean? I don't understand that".

"Mr. Knight is one of the most favorable bachelors in Manhattan. Since he came out, many guys wanted him to be their grooms and they even dropped their pants and seduced him, but he all ignored them. He never do any serious relationships before, only one-night-stand. I wonder what happened".

"OK, so I lost my first kiss to a playboy", I mumble and sigh heavily.

"What, Jude? I see your cheeks red as hell. Don't say that it is your first kiss! Jude, how can you innocent and naive like that? "

"Stop, Anna. He will never cares to me, he is never serious in relationships".

I stand up and return to my office, in case my boss is angry or furious. Honesrly, I feel a bit nervous and excited when anyone calls out his name. I don't know, but it seems that I like...his kiss.


End file.
